1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus capable of performing wired and wireless communication with an external apparatus, a control method thereof and an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus having an improved structure of wired communication and a communication relay using an access point module, and a control method thereof and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus may include a set-top box, a digital versatile disc/blu-ray disc (DVD/BD) player, a television (TV) or the like in a home. The image processing apparatus processes a video signal received from an external source or reproduced by itself to be displayed. With development of technology and to meet a user's demand, the image processing apparatus has been developed to perform various additional functions in addition to its original function. For example, the image processing apparatus may perform data communication with an external apparatus having a function different from that of the image processing apparatus, and thus provide a user with more complicated and various functions through communication linking, function sharing, or the like with the external apparatus.
In particular, because installation of a wireless communication system is simpler than that of a wired communication system, the wireless communication system has recently been widely used as a home network system where the image processing apparatus and the external apparatus are connected to each other. However, to guarantee a wireless communication between the apparatuses, the wireless communication system needs to solve problems in compatibility of communication standards between the apparatuses, linkage with another network, occupancy of communication channels, etc., which are different from the problems of the wired communication.